


Who is mellower?

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Jin looks at him, mellow, when he is about to go and see Shoryu. Like a wife looking at the cheating husband who is going to meet his mistress."Don't forget. I'll be the one who will kill you."Mugen tcks, grumbling.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Kudos: 13





	Who is mellower?

It's just a glance. Nothing more in it. A look, that is despite the mellowness, is still laden with worry. Fuu won't notice it because she is occupied with her own's.

Mugen wonders if he has seen it somewhere. A play he didn't intend to see, just because he was commissioned as the troop's guard for a while. Of a wife who looks at the cheating husband that's about to meet his mistress.

 _The fuck_.

He shrugs it all.

"Don't forget that I'll be the one who will kill you."

Fuu complains, about how they shall drop it already because they're on the journey to look for a certain samurai (with a smell like a sunflower), and they've been acquaintances (friends) for how long now? So why still wanting to kill each other?

To Mugen it sounds like a request. A wish. Like in that play, as an oath and plead for her husband, that he will and shall come back to her. He doesn't know which one is mellower.

He snorts, mumbling something as an answer.

* * *

"See, I am back in one piece!"

Jin nods. He says nothing, not asking anything. His eyes should look less mellow now... or maybe Mugen just read too much in it.

He tcks. What the hell.


End file.
